


Unexpected but not Unwanted

by impish_nature



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Movie Night, Pines Family Feels, Post-Apocalypse, cuddle piles, stans remembering and fords not sure where that leaves them, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: Ford struggles as Stan remembers.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 17
Kudos: 222





	Unexpected but not Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> I opened up requests for a few days in the hopes of making someone smile c: writing this one made me smile
> 
> The prompt: If you’re still doing the happy prompts, could you maybe do gravity falls? Maybe a cuddle pile with ford bonding with his fam/being unused to cuddles?

"I think that's enough scrap booking for now, Mabel."

Ford winced as two sets of eyes snapped to him as if he'd just told them all over again that their plans were useless and there was nothing they could do to bring their Grunkle back.

He hadn't meant it like that. He didn't want to put a stop to things, not when Stan was slowly on the mend but at the same time, he knew that pushing it wasn't the best option.

"Huh? But we're just getting to the good-" Mabel's disappointed expression vanished into concern as she tilted her head up to look at the man whose lap she was currently occupying, taking in the half glazed eyes and the index finger rubbing never ending circles into his temple. "Grunkle Stan! You promised you'd tell me if you started to get headaches again!"

Stan gave her a toothy grin, or at least tried to through the grimace of pain. The glaze to his eyes vanished as he came back into the room, gaze flickering to Ford almost disapprovingly before turning back to the kids. "Well, actually we had a deal I think. I don't remember promising anything. And you should know by now not to make deals with me." Before she could respond he scooped her up, tickling her mercilessly in an attempt to dissuade the conversation, her high pitch squeal of joy enough to bring a proper smile to his face. 

Considering the quick darting look that Dipper gave the pair and then Ford, however, the conversation was not over.

Ford stood awkwardly in the doorway, not knowing quite what to do. The mention of a deal had turned his stomach and if it hadn't been for his brother's actions straight after, he might have panicked then and there- not the best thing to do whilst trying to keep everyone else calm and happy considering the circumstances they'd found themselves in.

If anyone had reason to panic it would be Stan, but he had done surprisingly well since remembering the kids. Almost like his mind remembered that he wanted to protect them more than he cared about himself.

Which as much as Ford commended him for... he still kind of hated it.

They just wanted to look after him.

Which might be why he was stood there so awkwardly. He didn't want Stan to look at him annoyed again, it reminded him of- well, _before_ \- but at the same time, his health came first no matter how much they all wanted him to remember everything as soon as possible. So, the fact that as much as his brother was obviously enjoying teasing Mabel, every loud, high noise was making his eye twitch and his smile waiver, convinced Ford deep down that pushing anymore today might spark a new memory but it would also put him in immense pain.

And he still wouldn't be allowing that. Regardless of how much it annoyed Stan.

He just hoped it wouldn't start an argument, because he really really couldn't be arguing with his brother, not now, not anymore.

They'd done too much of that to last a lifetime. He just wanted things to change now, go back to when they were kids and the world wasn't constantly ending or warping around them. When things had been simple and the thought of losing his brother had been as nonsensical as growing an extra head.

But they couldn't go back. 

And Stan was remembering.

He'd remembered him quickly enough, not long after the kids in fact. He'd remembered fighting to get him back, the similarities between their younger selves and the twins, perhaps because those memories were interlocked with the Summer that had meant so much to him. But then he'd started to remember... the harder things to acknowledge. The fights, the yelling, the distance. 

The first time Stan had flinched when he'd walked into a room too quickly had almost broken him. 

The way he watched him carefully sometimes when they were alone, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to begin yelling at him or fighting with him- it wounded him, hurt more than he ever thought it could. 

He wanted his brother back.

But he wasn't sure what that would mean for them at this point.

Would it mean going their separate ways? Would it mean this awkward distance spreading further and further?

Was it too big a bridge to rebuild?

He hoped not.

He wasn't sure he could lose him again.

"Grunkle Stan?"

Ford pulled out of his musings the same time Stan stopped tickling Mabel. "Yeah, kid?"

Dipper slipped off of the sofa, grabbing the scrapbook that had fallen to the floor and tucking it under his arm. "Grunkle Ford's right, we should stop for now."

Stan glanced over at him again like this was his fault. "Aww, come on, kid."

"Nope, you made a deal with us." Mabel prodded him in the cheek causing him to pretend to bite at her. "If you get a headache or you need a break then we'll sit and watch one of those movies you pretend you don't like, but secretly do."

"Hey now, I do _not_ like them-"

"You recorded them, Grunkle Stan." Mabel's face was deadpan, as if she just wanted him to accept that he liked things that weren't conventional and that was OK.

Instead he scowled, a mock version of the one Ford recalled being aimed at him but a scowl nonetheless, as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, it's not like I _remember_ recording them..."

Mabel patted his arm softly. If it was anyone else Ford might have found it condescending, as it was Mabel he had to bite his lip from laughing. "Whatever you say, Grunkle Stan." She turned to Dipper, winking. "So, you don't want Dipper and me to go get the sequel to the one we watched a few nights ago?"

Stan sniffed, making sure neither of them were looking before answering. "I didn't say that. And I mean, it's only because my head hurts too much for one of your loud cartoon movies."

"Excellent!" Mabel slipped from his lap to Dipper's side. "I'll go grab snacks! Dipper-"

"On it."

And like that they were gone, vanished into the ether as quickly as jumping through a portal.

Ford wasn't entirely sure where the pair got all their energy from.

"So..."

He jumped, glancing up at Stan watching him. "Sorry?" 

He wasn't sure why the word came out, and neither did Stan by the confused frown.

"F-for stopping the fun. It was just obvious that the pair were distracted by - the Gideon robot?" Ford really should have been listening in more than he had been. "And you seemed to be struggling with all the information."

"Oh." Stan rubbed the back of his head, wincing. "Yeah, it is a lot. But it's all my own memories, so surely it shouldn't be this hard, right? What's a little pain when it makes those two happy."

"Stan." Ford sighed, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder. "You had your memories forcibly removed. The fact that you're remembering at all is a miracle, so just, take it easy alright? We want you back, but we don't want you hurting yourself to do it."

Stan stared at the hand on his shoulder, a soft smile on his face that Ford couldn't quite read. "Yeah. Alright. Thanks, Sixer."

Ford's hand clenched ever so slightly and Stan winced.

"Sorry- Ford. Thanks, Ford."

"No." Ford squeezed his shoulder again. "Sixer's fine when it's coming from you."

The smile that he got in return was brighter than the sun, the kind of smile he remembered from caves at the beach and adventures through the sand.

The awkwardness fell again then, the silence between them strange and stilted as they waited for the kids to come back. "You- you need some painkillers?"

"Hmm?"

"For the headache."

Stan shook himself, seemingly coming back into the room again as Ford pulled his hand away. "Oh. Right. Nah, I'll be fine. I've had worse."

"Stan..."

"Alright, doesn't matter if I've had worse, I get it, I get it." Stan shook his hand at him in a flippant movement. "But nah, it's slowly getting better the more I don't try to remember things so I'm sure it'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Ford shuffled from foot to foot, wanting to help but not wanting to overstep. "Maybe some water at least-"

"I'm sure Mabel's making us all drinks."

"...Ah."

He guessed he wasn't really needed when it came down to it.

"Good. That's good." Ford deflated, looking over his shoulder. "I guess I'll just-"

"Where are you going?"

He froze, already half turning to vanish down into his lab, a prospect he wasn't really looking forward to but at the same time what seemed best. "Oh, I was just going to-" He gestured halfheartedly out of the room as Stan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nu-uh. You got us into this mess of watching old period movies, so you're gonna sit here with us too." Stan tapped the seat beside him, face jokingly serious before it fell away into something more hesitant. "That is if you haven't got anything more important to do."

"No! Not at all." Ford turned back fully, shocked but inwardly delighted at the change.

Stan grinned. "Good. Because if you did have more important things to do, I'd be concerned about what they were. Think I've had enough of your doomsday devices to last me a lifetime." He stretched and groaned, holding his back like all of his aches and pains were Ford's doing.

Ford huffed out a laugh in response. "Quite. Believe me, I think I might have as well."

"Might have?" Stan looked at him, mock appalled. "OK, definitely get over here, where I can keep an eye on you."

Ford's laugh deepened as he shook his head. He took the few steps forward to fall into the seat beside Stan, though he kept himself near the edge, just in case the kids came back and reclaimed the spot or in case Stan wanted him to get anything or-

"What are you doing, Sixer? We're watching a movie, not having an interview."

And with that Ford felt himself get pulled back onto the seat, his brother's arm wrapped around his shoulders as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He could feel the moment he froze, the moment he worried that he'd pushed too far but Ford couldn't bring himself to even speak. Instead he relaxed wholeheartedly into the motion, let Stan's arm around him remind him that they were both safe and sound and the world wasn't ending any time soon.

It wasn't like they were kids again. This was something new, something warmer, something lighter. An affection that wasn't really allowed between them when they were young and their father wanted to make them into proper men. This was something altogether more vulnerable, more accepting- no awkwardness at all, just family being family.

It was entirely new.

And Ford would welcome every second that would be afforded to him.

"Oh, is Grunkle Ford watching the movie with us too?"

Ford flinched, sitting up as Mabel came back in, laden with supplies. "Uh, yes- if that's quite alright, of course."

"Of course!" Mabel beamed at him, patting his knee. "It just means that I need to grab more blankets-" She ignored Stan muttering under his breath that that wasn't possible. "-and we'll need to catch you up on the first movie in the series."

"R-right." 

"Don't worry, Sixer. Mabel's reenactments of the movies are better than the actual movies." 

"Liar."

Ford half tuned out the conversation, just happily watching the pair of them bicker jokingly back and forth. Every time Stan said 'Sixer' it was like another piece of his heart was being glued back into place. It shouldn't, it should remind him of Bill and him rummaging around in Stan's head, but it didn't, all it reminded him of was his brother, the person who always had his back.

And really that's what the nickname always should have reminded him of.

The preparations took longer than he had anticipated. There were pillows and blankets everywhere and a giant mound of snacks barely within reaching distance. The biggest surprise though had been once Mabel started her reenactment of the last film like she had been planning to perform it all along and Dipper had climbed up onto the sofa. Instead of curling up in Stan's lap like he had been doing whenever Mabel wasn't there, he sat himself dead centre between them, snuggling into the space where their arms met. 

Ford would be lying if it didn't make him feel incredibly fond in that moment.

Once Mabel was done, however, she pushed Dipper across, shocking Ford even more by jumping on his lap and settling against Dipper's side. She grinned up at him once before turning the movie on and piling the blankets on top and around the four of them, tugging his arm around her as it was another pillow she was adjusting and settling fully into her now instigated hug.

Ford stared down at her for a few moments, in awe of the peace it gave him. He felt warmer than he had in a very long time and he was sure it had nothing to do with the blankets that had been draped across him. It was more like his heart was lighter, he had never expected after everything to be allowed this level of family again. 

He turned to glance at Stan, jolting ever so slightly when he noticed that Stan was staring back with a thoughtful expression. 

It took a moment longer to realise he wasn't staring at him exactly but at the arm that Mabel had commandeered.

Before he could question the look, Stan dropped his arm from around his shoulders. Ford wouldn't admit how cold it suddenly felt. It was as if Stan had finally realised this wasn't right, not after everything. But then he continued to move and Ford lost track of what was going on. His own arm was tugged out from between the tangle of people, and just as Mabel had, Stan manoeuvred Ford's arm until it wrapped around him instead. When he was satisfied, he nodded, using his own arms to instead encase Dipper, who happily snuggled into the space without even looking around.

Stan's eyes darted once, twice, to Ford's face, gauging his reaction before huffing and shrugging when Ford simply stared.

"What? I haven't had a hug from you in years. Don't make it weird."

Ford wanted to say that wasn't true. He wanted to say he had hugged him, when he didn't remember anything, when everything had hurt and he'd wanted to hug him until he was himself again even though he knew that it would never happen.

But that hadn't really been Stan had it?

So he guessed Stan had a point. And he'd rather he remembered this hug than... that.

Ford tightened his arm around Stan's shoulder, pulling him in closer. 

"I guess it has been too long."

Stan grinned, eyes returning to the TV now that he was settled. Ford took a longer moment to go back to the film, his mind elsewhere.

It really had been too long.

But it never had to be again.


End file.
